The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) has instituted a series of summer research conferences, to be held annually at the Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, Vt., modeled after the Gorden Research Conferences. One of the first will be on Micronutrients: Vitamin A and Retinoids, June 21-25, 1982. This will be an interdisciplinary conference, on a small scale limited to 150 persons, meeting in an informal, relaxed atmosphere, without publication, to consider and discuss recent progress on nutritional, epidemiological, biochemical and cytological topics with respect to Vitamin A and retinoids, as well as their effects as anti-carcinogens.